wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Iop
Iops are courageous noseless human knights who let their weapons do the talking. If they knew what proverbs were, their favorite would definitely be “Act before you think.” Unfortunately, the size of their brains is inversely proportional to the size of their swords… Still, Iops are great protectors who are always appreciated in groups. Plus, they have such beautiful hair! They are renowned for being courageous knights who let their fist do the talking. Ogrest's Chaos hasn't changed their attitude, either. Loyal to their god, Iops are spirited warriors and formidable protectors. When it comes to defending their strong opinions, Iops have no trouble letting their enemies know exactly how fierce they can be. Make a note of it! Gameplay Book Class Spells The spells available to Iop disciples are: Other features * Archetype: Fearless Warrior. * Unique features: Heavy melee focus. * Strike power: Excellent. Damage from Iops is one of the highest of all classes. * Flexibility: Low. Iops are all about melee damage, with some more damage on top, and getting into Melee. * Team play: Good. They can provide some bonuses, and push enemies away from allies. * Combat position: Front line melee! Their health and durability makes them very good tanks. * Good targets: Slow melee opponents. * Bad targets: Hit and Run opponents that are hard to catch. Spell-branch features * Air: Rapid damage against single targets * Earth: High damage and immobilization of the enemy (Stun). * Fire: Application of states and Area spells. * Support: Movement, durability and damage bonuses. History The Iop class, originating from the first Ankama title Dofus, was first introduced as a Paladin class with powerful close-range attacks. Some of the popular spells among the Iop of Dofus included: Pressure, Jump, Power and Iop's Wrath. Preview spells Ankama previewed a small selection of spells during the initial design period of Wakfu. Though examples of the desired shape of the class, most of these spells didn't make it through to the current version without some alterations. Worship For a list of known Iop characters, see Category:Iop. The symbol of Iop's disciples is the Heart (valiant and hardened). Iops are courageous knights who let their weapons do the talking. If they knew what proverbs were, their favorite would definitely be “Act before you think.” Unfortunately, the size of their brains is inversely proportional to the size of their swords… Still, Iops are great protectors who are always appreciated in groups. Plus, they have such beautiful hair! Commandments Iop's disciples must adhere to the following commandments: *Thou shalt come, thou shalt see, thou shalt conquer. *Thou shalt shout thy battle cries at the top of thy lungs to break thine enemies' ear drums before thou breakest their bones. *Thou shalt make no bones about cutting thy meat. *Thou shalt honour heroes fallen in combat. *Thou shalt jump on all the starry thrones in the World of Twelve with thy boots on, a sword in hand and as serious an expression as thou canst manage on face. *Thou shalt not underestimate thine enemies with a smaller weapon than thyself. *Thou shalt hold on tight to both thy courage and thy sword. *Thou shalt maintain thine athletic body by training two hours a day, preferably under the fires of the setting sun, because it's cooler that way. *Thou shalt only cut thy hair if thou art defeated. *Thou shalt show kindness by sparing the dead. If thou dost not follow these commandments, thou shalt be forbidden from drawing thy sword for a duration of twelve weeks as a sign of penitence. Praise be to Iop, the muscular god!|Dofus (MMO)}} Iops as described in their temple One thing's for sure: you can't change a Iop! Once you appreciate this and are fully aware of it, you will get along with them much better. To be more efficient and gain time, some Iops reduce their vocabulary to about twenty words, which is enough for their daily needs: eat, drink, sleep, and fight. Eat again, drink again, sleep again and fight again... eat some more, drink some more and fight some more. They do know how to use their weapons, though, and that's enough to keep them happy. To give them some credit, they have a great range of insults that they tend to use when fighting: scabby Gobbly, Larva liver, Bloplicker, Trool droppings and so on. And all in all, Iops simply love their lives! Their impetuous moods make Iops extreme warriors, capable of the worst as well as the best. Some Iops, such as the knight Rish Claymore, are famous for their strength and bravery. Others delight in violence and barbarity and have written their names in bloody letters on the wall of the World's history: Eratz the Protester might be the best example.|Dofus (MMO)}} Trivia *Iop was named after Yop, a yogurt drink (a developer in-joke). *The letter which make up the name Iop are commonly found adjacent to each other on a computer keyboard in the same order (under the keys 8, 9 and 0 respectively). Image Gallery External Links *Iop at Wakfu's Official Site *Iop Forum at Wakfu's official forums. *Iop at Dofus' Official Site *Iop at Dofus Wikia de:Iop es:Yopuka fr:Le Coeur d'Iop it:Iop nl:Iop pt:Iop's Heart ru:Иоп (Iop) zh:Iop Category:Class Category:Race